Lawyer Chandler
by wawa66131
Summary: Hello, I bring you a new story. The lawyer has a pending divorce with a man who is a doctor and ...
1. Chapter 1

What would have happend if Catherine didn't become a detective but a lawyer, as she had planned in the first place? Let's find out!

Chapter one.

Catherine worked together with her friend Tess as a lawyer in a famous chancellery in New York.

In the majority of their cases they tried to get people free who were wrongfully imprisoned or divorced couple in difficult social situations. While Tess was in a relationship with J.T Forbes, a university professor, Cat was with Manuel, a tall, handsome and very well- built firefighter.

They had met at her parents wedding and somehow they just genuinely liked each other. They started dating days later, became a couple weeks later and started arguing about the most dispensable topics only months later.

Catherine's POV

I woke up by the annoying noise of my alarm clock, just to start my day with some fresh coffee and a lot of work to look forward to.

I was at home alone because Manuel was still out on his night shift. I often missed him at nights because he left before I came home at night and came back when I was at work already. Not that I was in the mood for anything after 12 hours of work but it would be nice to spend some time together with my boyfriend.

But if I'm honest with myself, we somehow started getting distant a while ago.

When I entered the kitchen I stopped, surprised and amazed buy bunches of flowers all over the room.

Maybe we weren't that drifted apart as I assumed.

A little letter rested on the counter:" Catherine, I hope you like the flowers! I want you to know that I love you!"

But my excitement faded quickly when I got a text from Tess:

" We have to go! I'll pick u up in 10!" Now wasn't the time for flowers or a peaceful breakfast! I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and waited for Tess. Only minutes later she knocked on my door.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I grabed my purse and anwered:"let's go!"

Vincent's POV

Today I finally had my day off after a long week as a doctor at the NY general.

I loved the job but it's but it's hard to keep up with the pace of the hospital and it's long shifts.

The resulting problem was that work took away the precious time that I rather wanted to spend with my wife.

I married Tori Winsor five years ago. We have our ups and downs in our relationship but who doesn't, right? And she is a wonderful woman! I met her at a birthday of JT, a good friend if mine. Since then I felt something special when I was with her, a feeling that I couldn't quite describe.

I got up from my bet to find a note from Tori:" good morning honey, I made coffee! I'm out to get some groceries, I'll be back soon!"

When I was in the shower, my phone started ringing and assuming that it was an emergency at the hospital I quickly grabbed a towel and ran to get the call.

A second later I lost my balance at the slippery ground and fell, causing my left ankle to make a disgusting sound. I crawled through half my apartment because my broken ankle made walking impossible.

The ad that had caused my phone to ring in the first place, didn't lighten my mood either. I called the ambulance because working wasn't an option anymore and carefully tried to dress appropriately with something else then a towel.

This was just exactly what I needed: 3 months off from work till I would be able to survive a whole shift at the hospital again.

I guess I'm just not the type of person who can hang around at home lazily all day and by the way doctors just make the worst patients.

After the examination was over Tori came by.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked. I explained everything to her, not without feeling totally stupid for my silly accident. When I was done she kissed me carefully as if I was terminally ill. In the moment she was close to me, I immediately knew that something was different. Only seconds later I knew the reason: she smelled differently and the parfume was neither the one she used nor was it female at all.

But she wouldn't cheat on me, would she...?

Hey guys I should continue. Tell me what you think of this chapter will update soon xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper 2

Vincent's POV

Two weeks passed and I felt better. I still cant move but it didn't hurt as much as last week.

I was lying on the couch, watching a football game while in the kitchen Tori WAS checking the fridge for food. Not that I wanted every day of my marriage to be an adventure but in the previou s weesks it Became just the opposite. Tori ACTED as if I anoyed her, even before i had to take some days off.

Suddently someone knocked at the door. "Tori, can you please open the door ?!" I shouted. She opened the door, standing in the threshold JT.

I sat on the couch next to me, without really greeting Tori. I didn't like her much but her Tolerated Because I was married to her.

Tori Received a call from someone and left the room. Only seconds later she meat back and JT and I catched the last sentence: "Love you too!". Then She Was making a sound as if she WAS giving the person in the line to quick kiss. JT and I Were totally shocked. Tori obviously Heard That We didn't know her. "Guys, I gotta go, buying some groceries for dinner." She dumped me before she Gave me a quick kiss. Seriously? She thought I was going to Believe That We Were fine ?!

That I would stop believing That She Was cheating on me?

Tori HAD left and JT and I stared at each other for a moment before I got up. "I'll follow her!" He Said, acerca understandingwha I was to ask him anyways. "But I dare you to blame me if I find anything!" He Said jokingly. "How Could I ?!" was the only thing I Could say before I left to run after Tori.

JT's PVO

Tori Rushed out of the apartment- building WAS as if the devil behind her.

She got in a cab and too bussy With WAS Apparently getting away to Recognize That I was following her.

5 minutes later the cab stopped in front of a luxurious house and Tori got out after paying the driver. I parked my car ai some distance to the house and hid befind the wall of the house Because Tori neighbors stood at the front door and started looking around to check if someone saw her. That sure When She Was She Was Alone, she ringed the bell. Only seconds later a man opend the front door. I WAS as tall as HAD Vincent and blond hair. She hugged him and Went inside the house.

I Spent hours in the car but Tori didn't show up again. She Could not tell anyone Way That She needed so much time to buy food for lunch anyway and I started wondering what she would tell Vincent to cover That up.

It Became pretty cold in the car but When I Was About to leave, Tori left the building.

She passionately kissed the man wich Gave me some time to take several pictures showing Tori Being all over the guy. I didn't like so showing the pictures to Vincent but my personal oppinon Besides, That I was better off without her, AT LEAST I HAD to know, That She Was cheating on him. After the phone call earlyer That Day I WAS more than suspicious anyway.

Surely it would hurt him thar Because I Knew I've truely loved her. After all it didn't surprise me. I meen, I was the one to tell him not to marry her but I woulndt kick a man Who Was allready on the ground and telling him "I told you so" wasn't gonna help.

To save Vincents day I Decided to tell him tomorrow, mostly becauseI was cold, tired and not fond of seeing His reaction to the bad news.

"Hey JT. Whats wrong? Did you get anything?" Where the words I Greeted me with when i called him early the next morning. His raspy voice WAS telling me That I was just doing a wake up call.

"Sorry I woke you up, but man I got news yesterday. I eat better in a few by and tell you what I got" I Said. Vincent obviously wasn't alone Because I Could tori hear talk in the background. "If you come around in half an hour, Tori will be gone and we can talk." Vincent whisperd.

"Okay, is it then a 30 minutes but I recommend you to not kiss her, man."

Vincent PVO.

"Jt, Jt wait, why?" But He Had Already ended the call.

So she WAS cheating on me! After years of marriage she WAS cheating on me.I Pretended to be asleep When Tori left the shower to dress herself in our bedroom. Not that we didn't Have sex last night Because my broken ankle or because i pushed her away out of suspicion. We simply stoped sleeping with each other months ago. She Told me once or twice That She wasn't in the mood and after some time I Knew That She would push me away anyways. I didn't ask questions, playing the husband Understanding. This is what I got out of our relationship Eventually. Of course JT wouldn't say it but I would not mind Because I Told me so, all the time.

Hey guys you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think about this chapter please.

Please leave your opinion.

This story will be updated soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Lawyer Chandler

Vincent's POV

When Tori HAD left the house, I texted Quickly JT "JT, where are you Tori just left!"

SHORTLY after sending the message, JT WAS at my apartment. "Hey Vincent, it's JT" - I Said, knocking on the door again.

I Walked slowly-through the hallway to open the front door, walking still hurt after all. The moment I opened the door I started interrogating JT.

"Jt, tell me! What did you see? What did Tori do and why did you tell me not to kiss her ?!" I Asked, desperate to finally get answers.

"Vincent, I really don't know how to Make this easy for you!"

"Just tell me, man!" I begged him.

"Ok! So, Tori is cheating on you! I saw her kissing a guy and she spend a lot of time in His village yesterday. "I Grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat down on the couch.

Surely I didn't expect to hear that but now That I tried wrapping my head around the bad news, I Could Easily Tori's Explain Behaviour in the last two or three months.

After all this still didn't change the Fact That I really loved Tori and The Fact That She Was cheating on me did hurt me a lot.

"Ok! Tell me what you saw! "I Asked and angrily took a huge gulp of my beer.

"Well. Basically all she did, INSTEAD OF grocery- shopping WAS taking a cab to drive to the villa de este damn guy she hugged and WHO for an Accompanied eternety.

I saw them kissing before she left. And I took pictures ... just in case! "- With This I took His words out of His phone pocket and opend the pictures.

Seeing Tori With That other guy made me feel disappointed and angry. It made me want to throw up, seeing another guy kissing Tori. I Could barely remember when Tori HAD kissed me with so much passion the last time.

On the other hand the pictures made it pretty easy for me to want to get divorced from Tori. Immediately I Knew That There Was no way back for us to be the couple we've used to be years before.

"JT, do you mind? I'd like to be alone for some time. I have a lot to think acerca! "

"Sure! I'll Be Out With Tess! Text me if you need anything! "Said JT've left me alone before.

I stayed at the couch watching TV and thinking about my next steps with Tori.

A few hours after I left JT Heard HAD to look at the key entering the front door.

Tori Walked up to the couch and tried giving me a quick kiss on the lips but I turned away.

"Are you ok, honey?" She Asked, turning around to get something to drink from the kitchen.

I Decided to just tell her That I Knew About Her affair and wanted a divorce.

"Yesterday, When You Told Me That You Went shopping, JT Followed you." I simply Said.

"I saw you kissing That son of ab ** ch at His Villa Apparently after you stayed in there for hours." I was litterally screaming at her by now though my current plan WAS to stay calm.

It wasn't necesary to show her how upset I really was. "Do not call him so," She Said, Almost crying.

"I was there but it is a misunderstanding, Vincent I love you! He doesn't mean anyting to me! "-she Said wiping away her tears." Oh, my wife kissing another guy is a misunderstanding? Now you make me curious! "I Said sarcastically.

"Vincent, I Can Explain that."

"Well, Explain to me what You Were doing at His House yesterday, just why JT Showed me pictures of you kissing him, why didn't you answer my texts lately and I Almost Forgot About That mysterious call you got last week, that you ' endet With The too' words `Love you!"

I got up from the couch. Tori had a blank expression on her face. She Knew There Was That Way That I would not believe any more lies from her.

"I Knew it! You can't Explain anything to me ?!" I Said.

"Tell me the truth Tori! When did you start cheating on me?" this whole situation getting on my nerves WAS and I couldn't stop myself from screaming at her.

"Three years ago" - she whispered. She Was crying but I didn't feel pity for her Any.

"For three years? You've Been cheating on me for three years and just continued our relationship as if nothing hapend?" That was unbelievable. I wiped away the tears started running down That HAD my cheeks. This whole situation WAS totally out of Control and I felt helpless, looking down at the broken pieces of our marriage.

"I want a divorce! Within a week I want you to sign the papers and I want you to move out, today! Take your stuff with you! I don't want to see you around here anymore.

"! Vincent, Please Give me another chance I love you" - She Said, cupping my cheek With her hand.

I started laugthing and pushed her hand away! "Another chance? You don't really believe what you just Said, do you?

You don't deserve another chance. You Could Have That affair ended at any day in the previous three years and you didn't. So why would you choose differently after Those Years ?! "

She left the livingroom and Went to the bedroom to pack the things she needed. A minute later she meat back, a suitcase in her hand and shouted: "I wont sign divorse- Those papers!" With Those Words left the appartment and she closed the door with a loud bang.

That didn't just happen, did it?

The first thing on my mind Was That I definetly needed a lawyer to get the divorce through.

JT answerd the phone immediately.

"Vincent ?!"

"It's over JT. She's done that for three years and I was too blind to Recognize it.

"Do you want to Talk About It?" JT really Sounded as if I WAS worried but i had to be alone to figure things out my own.

"No thanks Jt, but tonight I want to be alone, I just need you to get me a lawyer Because Tori willingly wont sign the papers for the divorce."

"I have a perfect lawyer for you! Just let me call her tomorrow! You'll get Through This, man!"

Hi! I promise you that Catherine will be in the next chapter. tell me what you think of this chapter, your comments are much appreciated for me, thank you very much, please tell me your opinion. What do you think about the episode? Thank you so much Thisisjuchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chatper 4

Vincent's PVO

The discussion Difficult With Tori didn't let me sleep last night. Knowing, That She kept cheating on me for 3 years left me in my bed tossing and turning all night long. I Had Thrown out ofour her house the same night because i couldn't stand Being around her anymore.

In the morning I got out of bed, exhausted from the night. HAD past 2 months since I Went to work the last time and honestly it wasn't only my foot That kept me away.

A shower was exactly what I needed right now and I enjoyed the warm water running down my body. Only minutes later the doorbell rang and because i wasn't dressed yet, I Went to open the door with only a towel wrapped around my waist.

I didn't expect anyone except for JT before and if I Knew Who Was waiting at the door, I Would Have dressed. At my front door Was a petite woman with an asian touch in her green eyes and dark brown hair. I felt my cheeks blushing a little Because of my inapproprite chlothes.

"Hi ...! How can I help you?" Both With my hands I tried securing the towel around my waist.

"Hey! So, you must be ?! Vincent Keller JT, a friend of mine Told me that you 'need a lawyer for your divorce! My name is Catherine Chandler and I think That I Could help you With That."

"It'sa pleasure to meet you!" She Said, shaking hands with me.

"Yeah ..." WAS I Could all that mumble before I mentally pulled together all my sences and answered: "I'm Vincent Keller, nice to meet you"

"Uhhm ...! I'll just put a shirt on! "I Walked back in and left the door open.

"Make yourself comfortable!"

Catherine's PVO.

Oh my God! Seriously! I couldn't belive JT That would send me to a guy like Vincent, lowest Looked Like I Belonged into a TV-commercial. Not normal guy would be so musculous.

A stared at the muscles flexing At His back as He Walked away. No girl in her right mind would want to get divorced from a guy like him.

He Was handsome, sexy, Had short hair, eyes in the color of honey, beautifull lips ... but as you can see, I'm rambling. Besides, I had a boyfriend ... though reminding That didn't really help.

I made myself comfortable on the couch When I meat back, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a dark sweatshirt.

"So, what Happened to You?" I pointed at His leg and the curiosity in my voice WAS visible.

"It was a stupid mistake!" His cheeks started blushing again. He Was In That more than uncomfortable situation, but kept answering. "I was in the shower, getting a phone call. An emergency in the hospital. And ... you know, I broke my ankle and Fell. "

When I stopped talking I couldn't stop laughing. I really didn't meen to be rude but That story was just too funny.

I Gave me a weired look, an expression as if I WAS trying to figure out Whether I was crazy or funny. "I'm sorry for laughing. That story is just funny." I Looked into my eyes, didn't broke the gaze and after a few seconds I started chucklung as well.

"Yeah ...! You're right! "I ADMITTED.

I broke the gaze and That Gave me the chance to ask the question I wanted to ask all along.

"If we want to get your divore-through Quickly, I need to know your reasons.

Vincent, why do you want a divorce? "

I hesitated a little and after what JT HAD Told me I allready That whole issue new wasn't an easy thing for Vincent.

"My wife, Alex, JT cheated to me and found out."

"Okay! When She Was cheating and you found out, I guess she wants to get divorced too?"

"That is not and why JT whos Told me to get a lawyer. She Claims That She still loves me!" I Said sarcastically.

I rose from His chair and headed for the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast?" I Looked at me while I prepared himself something to eat.

"No thanks, but a coffee wouldn't hurt." I made coffee and handet me a cup.

Vincent's PVO

Catherine wrote down what i had Told her while she drank her coffee.

I was so focused staring at her That I didn't Feel That WAS my left hand closing around the blade of the knife.

Catherine's PVO

A sound meat from the direction of the kitchen, as if something massive Fell down to the ground. I turned around and saw Vincent lying on the floor with a cut in His Hand.

"Vincent, por favor wake up" I Said, Almost crying because i wasn't sure what to do.

The ambulance needed only six minutes and I sat next to him, wondering how to make a simple cut Could Such a strong man collapse. He Was Given some painkillers and by the time I got into the ambulance, I WAS concious again.

I Waited In His chair in a room, not sure if That was too private for a guy who I only knew a few hours fore. I HAD to go into surgeruy Because The cut needed stitches and the Anesthetics hadn't worn off completely. I had a small bandage around His Hand, covering the wound.

"Hey!" I Smiled at him shyly. "How are you?"

"I don't kow yet. I mean, I Operate every day, it's not like I can't see blood ..."

This was the second time That I was around him, making him uncomfortable, though I didn't mean to. "Now I can neither walk nor use my hands properly.

I've Moved His right hand and accidentially touched mine, That was resting on His bed, next to his.

His touch felt Even though I couldn't help family and pulled back. I Knew That Was Only His gesture ment to reassure me, That I was fine.

"Ok, I think I better get going. You should rest. Maybe we can talk about the divorce toworrow. "I Said after clearing my throat.

"Goodnight, Catherine." I whispered while I turned around and left His room.

His voice made me shiver a little and This Time I Had to really focus on my relationship to Prevent Manuel With my mind from thinking acerca Vincent.

Hi! Should I continue? What happened to Catherine and Vincent? Y manuel? Tell me what you think of the chapter's comments are very review. This story will be updated soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys here is chapter 5, I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Chapter 5**  
><strong>Lawyer Chandler<strong>

**Vincents POV**

´I heard the doorbell ring and when I opened the door, Catherine was standing there, looking even more beautiful and stunning than she did the first time.  
>"I see, you are bussy?!", she asked smiling while she pointed at my hands that were covered with flour. I had used my first day back home to bake a cake for my four-year-old nephew Daniel, who would celebrate his birthday the next day and I just couldn´t finish in time, before Catherine came around.<br>"Yeah, I´m a little preoccupied! You know, uhm…, you can help me, if you don´t mind!" I joked. "Sure! I would love to! So, what can I do?" she asked laughingly, looking forward to help me.  
>"How about, we finish the dough?! You know, I was just about to add the flour before you came by." Just when I finished the sentence she grabbed a hand full of it and playfully threatened to throw it at me.<br>I did the same but she was faster and seconds later we had a flour fight going on. She turned around quickly to defend herself but didn´t see the counter and I wrapped my arms around her waist to save her from bumping into it. Catherine shifted in my arms, turned around and suddenly we both realized how close we were.  
>The whole situation felt uncomfortable but right at the same time and before I could react she moved closer to my lips and kissed me lightly.´<p>

My head shot up from the pillow when I woke up from my dream, just when it was about to become interesting. The ringtone of my phone woke me up completely, announcing a message from JT.  
>´Hey, I´ll meet you in half an hour to catch up!´<br>With that I got out of bed to make myself some coffee for breakfast.

30 minutes later

As promised, JT arrived at my place 30 minutes later.  
>"Hey big guy. What happened to your hand?" - He said, patting me at my back and walked in behind me. "Long story, man!"<br>"How do things go with your attorney , Mr. Keller?" he asked jokingly.  
>"Yeah..! About that… , when exactly were you going to tell me, how distractingly beautiful she is? We just had the most awkward start you can imagine. And it didn´t help, that I opened the door with only a towel on."<br>JT had a broad grin on his face, while I complained about my meeting with Catherine.  
>"I guess seeing you half n*** didn´t impress her at all?!" he shot at me.<br>"You know, she at least didn´t turn away" was all I answered.  
>"Dude! She has a boyfriend!" Right! I could just perfectly rely on JT to remind me, that I probably had zero chances with her, despite or because I was about to be single again.<p>

Before I could answer that one properly, JT received a text from Tess, asking us to meet her in her apartment for a little party with a few of her friends.

"Are you sure that you want to join as?" JT asked.  
>"I´m positive. I was just locked up in my apartment for too long."<br>"Oh, I think that Cat is gonna come with Manuel. Ok. Get dressed, hurry." he said and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge.

Though Catherine would be at this party with her boyfriend, I maybe could use that chance to talk to her. With that thought I put on my outfit for the evening, black jeans and a white t- shirt.  
>Back in the living room JT got up from the couch.<br>"Do you want to impress someone?" JT commented but I decided to ignore him this time and answered:" Let´s go, shall we?!"

When we arrived at Tess´, Catherine opened the door as if she had already been waiting for us.  
>"Hey Cat! You know Vincent, a friend of mine?!" he introduced us politely.<br>"Yes, I already had the pleasure to meet him." she smiled at us.  
>"Come on in! I don´t want you to stay in the cold all night long." she welcomed us in and I used my chance while she turned around, to take a better look at her. She wore a beautiful black dress with half- length sleeves and a deep cutout at the back, that hugged her curves perfectly.<p>

JT left me alone with her to greet Tess.  
>"You look beautiful" I said, clearing my throat, before I would lose the courage to say anything at all. ´When did Vincent Keller become such a coward?´ was all I asked myself silently.<br>"Thank you! You don´t look so bad yourself." She smiled and left me breathless for a second. Never before did a smile amaze me that much. Not even Tori made me feel this way, like ever.  
>I couldn´t hide my curiosity and asked:" Are you here on your own?" I praid to God that my question wasn´t too obvious or that it would offend her.<br>Her smile turned into a frown and I was afraid that I screwed up for one second, until she said:" Yeah, I am. My boyfriend and I got into a serious discussion today but don't let me bother you with that."  
>"No, you don't!" I shot back. "I mean…, I don't mind in you want to talk about it."<br>"It´s just, that we argue a lot lately and I´m just not sure how long this is gonna work out anymore." she told me sadly.  
>I felt honestly sorry for her but I didn't dare commenting on that after failing my own relationship so badly.<p>

**Catherines POV**

I honestly didn´t expect Vincent to come. And I certainly didn't plan being that oversharing about my relationship with Manuel, at all. I just couldn´t help it.  
>Tears started threatening to fall down my cheeks when I told Vincent. After all it simply wasn´t easy for me to fell Manuel slipping away from me though.<p>

Vincent must have recognized my sudden change of mood and cupped my left cheek lightly with his hands, as if he was about to whipe away my tears.  
>That moment felt more intimate as a kiss could possibly feel but before I could get used to the feeling, my phone interrupted us. It was Beth, a friend of mine who send me a picture, that made my tears come back forcefully…!<p>

**What will have seen Catherine in that photo? **

**Hey guys! **

**Many thanks for your reviews magnificent thank you very much. **

**Please tell me that you thought you chapter and what they think, the reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Please review. **

**This story will be updated soon. xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lawyer Chandler

Catherine's POV

Previously on Lawyer Chandler:

Vincent must have recognized my sudden change of mood and cupped my left cheek lightly with his hand, as if he was about to wipe away my tears.

That moment felt more intimate than a kiss could possibly feel, but before I could get used to the feeling, my phone interrupted us. It was Beth, a friend of mine who send me a picture, that made my tears come back forcefully.

The girl on the picture had a petite frame and shiny brown hair. She looked a lot like JT´s ex- girlfriend Sarah but it also could have been the tears in my eyes, my blurry vision, that made me think of her. But nothing of that was the reason why I cried. In fact she was kissing someone, Manuel.

Vincent saw, how the picture had shocked me and spontaneously hugged my.

"Catherine! Will you let me see it?" he asked concerned.

Vincent and I backed up against the wall in the hallway and closed the door. My legs were too weak and so I slided down the wall, Vincent next to me.

"Is this your boyfriend?" he whispered, as if he was afraid to ask.

"Yeah, that b***! How could he do that to me! I mean…, I, I loved him so much" Her voice trailed off a little and in the end it broke and mixed up with her sobs.

"Oh god, Catherine!" He hugged me again and I let myself fall into his strong arms.

"You need to talk to him, Cat." his mouth was close to my ear and I felt his breath, that send a chill down my spine.

"No, I won't! I'm not going to talk to him tonight. Maybe tomorrow, I think, I need some time to think about it. I'm gonna spend the night at Tess´ or somewhere else…". I pulled away, out of his grip.

I really planned to ask Tess but when I saw her, spending time with Joe, I just couldn't ask her to let my spend the night at her apartment. The look on her face, as if she was truly happy and in love with him… she really deserved it and I wouldn't want to interrupt them.

The truth is that I wanted Tess to spend some ´alone- time´ with Joe since things apparently didn't work out too well in the past and she deserved to be happy with him.

For a second I stood in the middle of he living room, looking at Tess, hesitating.

"You don't ask her?" Vincent appeared next to me.

"I mean…, you can stay at my place! Only if you want to, of coarse…!"

What choice did I have, apart from the fact, that I didn't mind at all?

I surely wouldn't spend the night at home.

His gaze on me was intense and I answered hesitantly:" That would be great!" I smiled a little.

Vincent's POV

Her answer surprised me a little.

"Do you mind if we leave now? Honestly, I'm not feeling well."

I smiled and she quickly waved Tess goodbye, before we left.

At my apartment I opened the door for her and after we took of our coats, I showed her the guest room.

"Wow, that looks comfortable!", she honestly smiled at me. The room was small but cosy with a little beige couch and a bed in it. With the lovely, detailed decoration it would make every visitor feel save and homely.

We stood in the doorframe for a minute, both lost in our thoughts and the moment.

Finally Catherine raised her voice:" Do you mind if I take a shower? After all, what happened today, I need to wash off the day!"

Because all her clothes were at her place I searched for a towel and something for her to wear for the night.

When Tori left, she took all of her stuff with her so I had to look in my closet for an alternative.

I went with a pair of boxer shorts, an old college shirt, because it was smaller, and sweatpants.

"There you go!" The door of the guest room was open and she had sat down on the bed, looking up at me, when I brought her the stuff.

"Thank you." she whispered, lost in her thoughts. She needed space and so I left her alone, grabbing myself a water from the fridge. I would wait, in case that she wanted to talk, the bathroom was now occupied anyways, with her being in the shower.

That was quite a situation I got myself in here. The lawyer, who was supposed to divorce me from my soon-to-be ex- wife stayed at my place, in my clothes, and she was damn beautiful.

Sometimes, when I was with Tori, I imagined, how life would be if we broke up one day. This may sound weird but it's even weirder, that now, when that picture became reality, a woman came into my life, who I could actually imagine myself being with.

This was the great news, and I didn't know how to handle it at all. It's not like it ever happened to me before. With every time my mind trailed off to Catherine, I fell for her a little, and I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Catherine sat down at the opposite side of the couch and brought me back to reality.

Her brown hair was still wet from showering and she just looked damn sexy in my clothes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, to break the silence between us.

"Better, but the picture is still spinning around in my head like crazy. I will talk to Manuel, but I just don't want to be with him anymore. This, our relationship didn't work out lately, and this was just it, I guess." she frowned and looked down shyly, wondering if she might just shared too much with him.

Unfortunately I was the one to understand what she was talking about just perfectly.

"You know, when I found out about Tori… it just made me feel the same way." We smiled at each other, an attempt to give each other some comfort, before I got up to prepare dinner.

"So: are you hungry?"

"No! I guess, the events just took away my appétit."

Catherine's POV

Vincent went to grab himself something to eat, when Manuel called.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Catherine?!" he came running back, looking for me.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Sorry, it's just, Manuel calls me and I have zero idea how to talk to him"

I let it ring once more. "No! I can't do this right now!" I determinedly cut the call, sat back on the couch and tried to calm down.

Vincent's POV

"Beer?" was my simple question on that. "Beer!" she simply answered and I went to grab two for us. This was exactly, what we needed: waste some time with beer in front of the TV to forget the cheating and the pain from the day. One beer and two hours later she was sound asleep on the couch, her head on a pillow next to my lap. The sofa was surely uncomfortable and I slowly tried to lift her up, without waking her. She shifted in my arms, she whispered some unintelligible words and her face showed the distress she felt.

All I could do was let her sleep and hope, that she would get better soon.

In the morning I got up from my bed and silently went to the kitchen to make breakfast. During the night I heard her wake up a few times from her nightmares.

Today would be her chance to break up with Manuel for good.

All I knew at the moment was, that I cared far too much for my lawyer, sleeping in my guest room.

I was ready to wake her for coffee, but when I reached her door, I heard her curse and m***. She laid on her bed, her legs stretched out as if she was about to get out of it.

"Catherine?" I asked, once, twice. She just didn't react. I gently grabbed her had to feel for her pulse. Weak. I turned her around to make sure that she could breathe without problems and quickly went to my room to get a vial with glucose.

"Hey, What happened to me?" she was awake when I came back.

"I guess, your blood sugar dropped. But now that you are back, a simple breakfast should do. You wait here! " I smiled, set the vial on the night stand and went to the kitchen.

Someone was knocking on the door and interrupted my plans. "I'll just get it, ok?!" I told Catherine through the hallway.

But what I didn't expect was, to find a guy looking suspiciously similar to the man on Catherine's picture.

**Hi guys! This chapter has loved writing it now is getting really interesting ... I hope you liked this review.¿Que chatper you think of this? Did you like this chapter? I appreciate all your comments, thank you very much.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lawyer Chandler

Vincent POV

I didn´t know, whether to open the door or pretend, that I wasn´t home. And I feared a little, how he would react, if he saw Catherine in my house.

Before I could think about it further, he knocked again, this time more desperate.

Only seconds later I opened the door and his anger scared me. He pushed me back and I had no reason, to fight.

"Where is Catherine?" he screamed.

"I´m telling you three things: don't scream at me at my place, I have no idea, who is Catherine and if you don´t leave my house NOW, I´m gonna call the cops." He had let go of me and gave me the chance to push him back a little.

"I'm not leaving until she comes out to talk to me. I know, she´s here."

How crazy is that? Manuel apparently didn´t trust Catherine at all and I was wondering how he could ever do that to her?

"I said: GET OUT!"

Manuel had to get out and now, especially if I wanted Catherine to be safe. In Manuels condition I wouldn´t doubt, that he would hurt Catherine if he needed to.

Catherine POV

The voices of Vincent and Manuel sounded over from the hallway and they didn´t sound calm at all. I tried to catch a glimpse at them. How the hell did Manuel find me? When I tried to get back, Manuel saw me. Damn it, I cursed myself.

"Catherine! I didn´t know, you were here." he said sarcastically.

Vincent looked surprised and shocked at the same time, as I walked out of the shadow, to face Manuel.

"You are cheating on me! Why do you wear his clothes?"

His voice sounded totally calm but I knew him well.

"Catherine: why did you do that?"

"I´m sorry, but what right do you have to accuse Catherine of cheating, when all of us her know, that you are the one, cheating on Catherine? "

Vincent carefully took my hand in his and gave me the strength to talk.

"I saw you, Manuel! With Sarah! How dare you even come here?" Tears started welling up in my eyes. "I loved you!" My voice broke at my statement.

"This is, why she broke up with JT? To be with you?

You heard Vincent: get out of here. I can´t stand being around you anymore."

"Catherine ...?!" he tried to come closer but this time Vincent didn´t let him.

He intended to shove him out the front door but Manuel punched him in the face.

Vincent was surprised and stumbled backwards, before he recovered and started to fight Manuel back, who was stronger though.

"Manuel, stop!" I screamed and tried to fight him to but before I could do anything, Vincent pushed him down the ground.

He tried to get up quickly and when he saw that he had no chance here, he whispered with a harsh voice:" We´re not done here." With that he turned around and left.

Vincent had sat down on the ground, supporting his head with his hands on his knees.

"Are you ok?" I asked carefully. Blood dripped down his forehead.

"I´m so sorry! This is all my fault?" I whispered in tears.

I helped him to get up, lead him to his bedroom and he sat down on his bed.

"Can I help you?" He needed to take care of his wound, because the bleeding didn´t seem to stop.

Careful, not to hurt him, I dressed his wound with the gauze.

Vincent POV

Catherine had pretty good skills with dressing wounds and I let her help me.

She looked concerned and I wanted to hug her, give her comfort but I didn´t dare touching her.

Catherine POV

Vincent sat close to me and when I was done, he gazed into my eyes and none of us didn´t say a word.

The distance between us became smaller and a thousand thoughts were swirling around in my head.

The events of the day, my sudden feeling for Vincent, our closeness, all of this just confused me. That I was here with Vincent, in his clothes, that I stayed over night.

But Manuels outbust earlier kept me thinking and I got up immediately.

I hoped to find myself a bottle of water in the kitchen but Vincents sexy, deep voice called me back, only seconds after I had left the room.

"Will you help me up to get, too?" "Sorry!", I blushed a little.

We walked into the direction of the kitchen but suddenly, conveniently he stumbled and pinned my body against the wall with his.

His breath on my lips made me loose my mind and all I could do, was wait, to see, what he was up to.

What will happen? To kiss? Hi guys! This chapter was hard to write it now it's getting really interesting ... I hope you liked this review.¿Que chatper you think of this? Did you like this chapter? I appreciate all your comments, thank you very much. should I continue?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Previously on "Lawyer Chandler":

His breath on my lips made me loose my mind and all I could do was wait, to see what he was up to.

Vincent POV

I didn´t know what to do because I was afraid that she would reject me, if I came closer.

If she wanted that, us, too, she would have to take the last step. She moved closer until our noses touched:" Vincent…I… I …!" she mumbled, stuttered nervously.

I couldn´t stand being so close to her anymore without kissing her and so I made the final step and kissed her plump, sweet pink lips.

She kissed me back and after a few seconds I pulled away to look into her eyes. We could tell, that the other wanted more and this time she leaned in to kiss me.

What started out so softly became passionate and our tongues touched, caressing each others.

This time she pulled away and a single tear escaped her eye, running down her cheek. I wiped it away softly. "Catherine, why do you cry?"

"I can´t do that!" she whispered, gazing deeply into my eyes.

Catherine took a step back and turned around to leave but I needed answers and so I caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"I better go now! Good night!" she said and walked away to the guest bedroom.

She needed time and I was willing to give her that, willing to wait, until she would be ready to start a relationship with me.

I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Catherines POV

The kiss was the only thing I could think of and I replayed it in my head countless times while I stared at the ceiling.

What have I done!? This whole situation scared me, because neither did I know, whether I was in love with Vincent, for sure, nor did I know, how to feel about Manuel.

Vincents intention was clear, when he tried to kiss me, I could feel, that he liked me, and kissing him felt so new, different, exciting, that I felt unbelievably happy but also scared at the same time.

I wanted that, us, something new, a person, who I could trust, someone, who wouldn´t betray me and deep down in my soul I knew, that someone like Vincent would help me to have faith into love again.

Was this kiss a mistake? No! Would I want to keep things simple with Vincent, stay friends? I don't know.

All I knew was, that I needed a way to figure things out, before it was too late.

But for now I needed to use the time left, to sleep, though my love- life mattered to me, Tess would need me concentrated at tomorrows case.

Vincents POV.

Even before our first kiss I had the desire to be close to her, caress her, touch her, kiss her, but now that I knew how amazing it felt, all I wanted was to understand her motives, fears, feelings.

I didn´t belive in love at first sight, at least not until I met Catherine.

The next morning I woke up very early and immediately remembered, that it was my first day back at work.

After I got dressed, I peeked into the guestroom and found Catherine lying on her side, a photo in her hand. I took a closer look, only to see that it was an old photograph of me, about 4 years ago, at the beach of Hawaii.

She must have found it on the bookshelf and it made me smile, that she took it.

That must have meant something, right?

Before I would wake her up, I left the room.

Catherines POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone, unlocked it and read all the 10 messages I got from Tess. Of coarse! She was waiting for me and I just slept in, a faux pas, considering the importance of todays case.

'Catherine! Where are you?'; 'Are you alright?; 'We are waiting for you!';

´Seriously, I´m gonna call the police, if you don´t text me in the next ten minutes!´

said the last message and I quickly texted her back.

I got up from the bed and left the foto back. Being here at his place made me feel like a teenager again, who had his first crush.

Taking the picture wasn´t an option, since it was private and I didn´t want to betray his trust.

When I went to the kitchen for coffee, Vincent was already gone but he had placed a note for me on the counter.

`Good morning, Catherine! I hope you slept well. We need to talk, about last night. The kiss felt incredible to me and I need to know if we are on the same therms, I need to know, what it means to you! Don't wait for me, I´ll be back at 9 pm, but I hope to see you afterwards. V!`

His choice of words surprised me, the guys I knew didn´t usually talk like that about his feelings. But he was right, we needed to talk, because now I knew, how I would decide.

Vicents POV

People seriously tend to forget, how stressful work can be, when they take a break from it, like I did.

JT interrupted me at lunch time and encouraged me to at least eat something.

"Hey dude, how are you?" JT asked curiously.

"Hey fine, and you?" I said, biting into my turkey- avocado sandwich.

"So, have you been able to talk to your lawyer lately?" he joked.

"Actually, she slept at my place last night." I smiled.

"She did what?" JT looked like he was about to get a heart attack.

"She did! She had some trouble with Manuel. You know, he cheated on her, she didn´t know, where to go- ."

"Did you, uuhm…, you know…?!" JT was really cute, when he tried to talk about that.

"Did we have sex?" I said what he had on his mind. "No, but, she kissed me." That wasn´t exactly, how it happened, but JT didn´t need to know.

"So, how exactly did that happen?" he asked.

"You want to hear it? Ok, so here it goes." I told him about everything, including the incident with Manuel.

It felt good to talk to someone about it, especially, if this someone was JT. We grew up together and he knew me like no one else did.

Catherines POV.

Today was a very long day, Tess and I were in court for several hours but my mind kept travelling to my issue with Manuel and Vincent.

I had to talk to Manuel, when I went back to our apartment and I wanted to talk to Vincent, but the decision I would make at the end of the day would be final, and that scared me a lot.

After Tess told me to leave her alone with the case, probably, because she saw, how distracted I was, I went straight home to Manuel.

When I entered the hallway of our floor, a neighbour of us stood in her doorframe and stared at our front door. When she saw me she faced me and had a confused look on her face. "When you are here, who is in there?" she asked me. At first I didn´t quite get the question until I heard someone m***, a woman obviously. With the walls thin as paper I didn´t wonder, that the neighbours became curious already.

She waited for an answer but I simply opened the door, only to see Manuel and Sarah, n***, on our counter. I would have started laughing and this scene would have been pretty funny, if I hadn´t been involved.

The woman behind me gasped and turned around, leaving me alone in this awkward situation.

The expression on Manuels face was priceless but right now I didn´t care. My hopes of reconnecting with him vanished, I shut the door and left.

I was angry as hell but somehow also relieved, because the decision I feared, was no decision no more.

With my apartment occupied and Vincent at work, the only place I could go was Tess apartement.

With all this anger boiling inside of me, it surely wasn´t a good idea to drive, but I did though.

I drove faster than usual, to get away from all of this, came to a crossrode, didn´t pay attention and just saw the lights of a truck being too close to the right side of my car.

Vincent POV

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when my telephone rang, an associate from the hospital in the line.

"Am I talking to Vincent Keller?"

"What happened?"

I couldn´t think about any reason, why the hospital would call me.

"I recommend you come to the hospital and quick.

Catherine Chandler was admitted thirty minutes ago and a Miss Vargas told us to call you!"

"Thank you!" I whispered and ended the call. "Oh god, Catherine! What happened to you?!"

In no time I grabbed my stuff and left the house.

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not uploading Chapter 8 I have had several problems with the computer but it is all sorted. What do you think of this chapter? Please review! Comments are greatly appreciated by me and are what are helping me to follow forward with this story, I love you! Should I continue?

Thanks Thisisjulchen!


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

"Thanks," I whispered and ended the call 'Oh god, Catherine! What happened to you? '.

Vincents POV

It took me 10 minutes to drive back to the hospital that I had just left an hour ago.

I ran the 200 meters from the parking lot to the reception and breathlessly asked for Catherine.

"Sir, I need to know your name and the full name of the patient."

"Uhhm, sure" in my eyes this was a waste of time, because all I wanted to do was seeing Catherine again.

"I´m Dr. Vincent Keller and I need to see Catherine Chandler."

"Ok, Dr. Keller, Catherine Chandler is in room 546, fifth floor, on the …!"

"Yes, thank you, I know where this is!" I interrupted her, left and headed for the stairs.

On the fifth floor I searched for her room and tried to catch my breath.

The first person I saw was Dr. Aaron Keller, standing next to the only bed in the room. It shouldn´t surprise me, since he worked at the ICU.

My nephew looked up from his notepad. "Vincent?!"

To look at Catherine pained me. She was pale and looked almost lifeless.

She looked so vulnerable, fragile and I feared for her life in that moment.

I needed to know, what had happened to her.

Aaron sensed my question, before I had to ask him.

"She had a very serious car accident! Vincent, she has five broken ribs and a concussion!

She just came out of surgery and we didn´t try to wake her up yet."

Suddenly light sobs from the corner of the room caught my attention, I turned around and faced Tess.

"She is going to be alright, is she?" Tess voice was raw from crying.

The look on her face, her sadness, her fear for Catherines life mirrored my own feelings, I sat down next to her and she hugged me.

"She will be fine, Tess. All she needs right now is time to recover.

Do you know how this happened?"

"The accident happened on the way from her apartment to mine. I think…, I think she was on her way to visit me. I just heard the paramedics and when I was trying to find out what had happened, all I could see was the leftover of her car, stuck under the looked… horrible!"

We waited for hours, Catherine didn´t wake up. Tess fell asleep on the couch in the waiting room, it was 1 am by now and the hallways on the hospital were empty.

"Tess?" I carefully tried to wake her up, and she looked confused for a second, before she asked:"What happened? Did she wake up?"

"No, she is still asleep and they don´t expect her to wake up. At least not till the morning. There is nothing to do for us right now and I suggest you go home and try to catch some sleep.

I´ll call you if we get news on her condition, ok?"

She hesitated for a second but finally agreed.

Although I could go home as well, sleep for some hours and come back in the morning, I decided to stay.

It was dark in her room when I came back and only a light shimmer radiate from the monitor on the left side of her bed.

I sat down next to the bed and carefully caressed her hand with my fingers.

"Catherine! Please wake up. We need you here, ok?! Yesterday you hesitated and walked away. But even if you aren´t sure, I am. I am in love with you, Catherine."

I softly kissed her hand and couldn´t stop some silent tears from running down my cheeks.

My thoughts drifted of and somehow I fell asleep, holding her hand in mine, next to my head on the blanked.

Catherines POV

At first everything was black, then I heard a voice and after trying several times, I could finally open my eyes. My lids were heavy and the temptation to close them was huge because I was blinded by sunlight.

But I was too curious and eager to find out where I was, so that I fought the urgency to go back to sleep and took a look around in my room.

I felt a warm touch at my hand and looked down.

"Catherine!" Vincent smiled brightly and I was unbelievably happy to see him.

His voice was deeper than usual, a little hoarse and his hair was a mess.

"And who are you?" that wasn´t usually the time o joke but now I was a woman on a mission.

"Wait, what? You don´t remember me?" he was shocked, of coarse.

"Well, should I ?! So, who are you?" I couldn´t suppress a little smile and he immediately caught me, but played along.

"Let´s say, I am the man who just told you about… 4 hours ago, that he is in love with you but you probably missed that because you were asleep.

And… I am the one you kissed… last night."

"So we are more than just friends?" I didn´t expect him to label this, us. Hell, I didn´t even know what we were, myself.

He blushed a little:" And you are sure, that you don´t remember anything?"

"I told you, I remember bits and pieces. I remember… the accident, I remember us kissing, and the first time we met, when you opened the door with only a towel around your waist!

I enjoyed teasing him far too much for my own good.

"Very funny Ms. Chandler" now he was the one, teasing me.

"So: how are you?" his tone changed and he became serious.

"I feel a little… sore. And, like I´m about to develop a serious headache."

"How much do you remember about the accident?" he would ask eventually and I better told him now than later.

We talked for a while, and I told him everything.

"My Relationship with Manuel… whatever we had, it´s over." Honestly, it felt good to say it out loud.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"You just came here and want to leave already?"

"What! I hate hospitals!" I laughed

"About one more days, I guess?! But don´t worry. Tess will come and visit and I´ll try to be around too. Of coarse only if you want me to.

During the morning Vincent had to leave and Tess came to visit.

"Don´t ever shock me like this again!"

"Good to see you too, Tess!"

She hugged me tightly, overly exited to see me. "Tess, will you let go of me, please! You … are… hurting me!"

She immediately let go of me and murmured ´sorry´ silently.

"So, were you on your way to my apartment when the accident happed?"

"I´m sorry, Tess. I just had to get away from home, Vincent still at work, I was angry and somehow… I just didn´t see the truck coming." I hesitated for a second, but I knew that I could trust Tess.

"Can you… do me a favour? I need my stuff and right now I can´t stand facing Manuel. At least not now!"

"Where will you stay? I hate to break it to you, but Joe asked me to spend the holidays with him in Spain and we´ll leave on Friday. "

"I just need my stuff. I guess, I´m gonna stay with Vincent, until I find myself a new apartment."

"Speaking of the devil…!" Tess exclaimed, when Vincent came back.

"I guess I better leave you two lovebirds alone!"

"Tess!" I scolded her.

"What?! I´m serious!"" we started laughing and Tess left Vincent and me alone.

Suddenly Vincent leaned over and kissed me passionately.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"I have news! You, Ms. Chandler, are allowed to leave the hospital today!"

He was right: this was good news for a change.

**Hey guys! Thanks for your fantastic comments. I feel that this story is more interensante with each passing chapter. What do you think of this chapter? In this chapter I have loved. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Previously at "Lawyer Chandler":

"I have news! You, Ms. Chandler, are allowed to leave the hospital today!"

He was right: this was good news for a change.

Vincent's POV

Last night I had plenty of time to think about Catherine's condition after the accident. The truth is that some people loose certain parts of their memory or suffer from other damage after less dangerous accidents than the one, that happened to Catherine and until she woke up, I was worried sick about her.

Now, that I knew about Manuel, now that I knew how she felt,

maybe we could take the next step in our relationship or I'd better say that now we could start a real one.

Maybe an hour, after we knew that Catherine was allowed to leave the hospital, we were on our way to my apartment.

Even if she had the chance to stay elsewhere, I wouldn't want her to.

We used the ride to talk and we had a lot to tell, since the majority of our conversations we had, used to be about our ex- partners.

When we arrived, I parked the car and opened the door for her. She got up slowly. The painkillers would take away the pain but they didn't make her feel comfortable though.

She closed the door and leaned against the car.

"Ok, lets get you in!" She was surprised when I picked her up into my arms bridal style.

"What?" I muttered. One could try to be serious, but not if Catherine was laughing at them.

"I didn't know that you liked cheesy, too?"

"Cheesy? I'll show you cheesy, Catherine Chandler!" I whispered the last words against her lips and gave her the sweetest of all kisses.

"Ok, let's hold that thought. I don't mind to pick up where we left of but,… it's freezing!"

Catherine leaned her head against my chest while I carried her in.

I carefully set her back down and before I could open the door, she placed her hands around my neck and leaned in for another kiss.

I took one step forward and got Catherine trapped between my body and the front door. With one hand I tried to open the door with the key, my other hand found it's way into her silky brown hair.

Apparently multitasking wasn't my strength but I didn't wonder, since kissing can be pretty distracting and I needed a minute, until the door finally opened.

Of coarse she would use the guest room again but though she would stay here until she had found a new apartment, she had her stuff at her old place.

I was just about to leave her room to prepare food, when she grabbed my wrist and I spun around at her touch. She laughed shyly, not sure what to say next but when she looked up and into my eyes, she started talking.

"I,… I just want to thank you for letting me stay here, Vincent!"

What was she thinking? That I would let her sleep in some hotel?

"You're welcome!" she just kissed me again and this time I leaned away to gaze into her eyes.

"How about dinner? You know,… I need something to distract me from kissing you all the time?" "That sounds great!" I loved the way her nose used to crinkle when she smiled.

"Let me help-"

I interrupted her mid- sentence. "You will just stay right here, in this bed!" She got distracted easily when I kissed her I used that chance, lifted her up and slowly set her don't onto the bed.

"But I…!" "No way!" I kissed her one last time before I left the room.

Catherine's POV

When Vincent left the room I made myself comfortable on the bed. It was difficult to remember a time, when I had a man around me with whom I could talk and have fun so easily. No lies, no excuses. I almost forgot how it felt like to trust someone and to be in love with this person without conditions.

Vincent would need a minute for dinner and I used the time to take a look at the books at the night stand. This time I would stay here for more than just a night and I would never turn down the chance to discover a new good book. I found two, the first one looked a lot like a journal and I put it back down. The second one was a photo album.

I was about to open it, when Vincent came back, a tray in his hands.

"Vincent, I,.. uhhm, I'm sorry!" I blushed.

"Hey, it's ok! No need to worry." He sat down beside me and handed me a sandwich.

We leaned back against the wall and he picked up the album.

He opened it up and layed it down between us.

Those pictures had to be at least a few years old, Vincent looked pretty young, without a beard and his hair grown longer.

"Is this… your brother?" I pointed at one of the pictures, my voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, he was the oldest of the three of us"

He stopped and looked at me intensely. "He and Daniel, my other Brother, died in the towers." "I'm sorry!" I whispered and caressed his arm with my hand.

He opened the book at the front and the first Picture made me giggle.

It showed a little boy, not older than 5 or 6 years, in a pink fairy costume with blue wings on his back.

"Oh my god?! Is that…!"

"Me?" he answered. "What? I literally begged my Mom to buy this dress. JT went as a clown and I was his magical fairy. And I was doing a damn good job."

"So, this is, how you do it? Did you use a spell on me?"

"Very funny!" he leaned in to kiss me and whispered:" I didn't do it!"

"Oh, that's what they all say!"

The next page showed pictures of him, hugging a giant Teddy bear.

In one of them a woman stood next to him, smiling.

"Your Mom?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "She was such a loving person, the best mother the Keller boys could ever wish for. After she died everything changed and Dad broke all contact to me."

We were talking for hours until he told me to rest, `doctors orders´, and went to his room.

I couldn't sleep, kept thinking about Vincent and his past and remembered the diary. I was too curious to not at least take a look at it.

`Ok, Catherine, only a short glimpse.´ I told myself.

The first page showed an older army picture him, with short hair, `Vincent Ryan Keller` stood in beautiful letters under the picture.

September 18, 2001

One week ago my brothers, Daniel and William, died in the towers.

I feel like I lost my entire family, when I see, how Mom suffers when she looks at me, and recognizes their faces in mine. The thought that she feels like this, when she looks at me is unbearable. We promised at the funeral stay in contact, support each other. Mom and Dad promised, but also Sabrina, Williams wife and Liz, Daniels fiancé. That we would help each other, especially since Sabrina is pregnant with her second child.

But deep down I know that everything has changed. And I know that I am not strong enough to fix the damage that their dead caused us. I can't help Mom if she won't let me and I'm afraid, that eventually one of us has to leave.

JT helped me. He is the one, who talks to Mom and Dad when I need to get out, need to breathe. He that I want to leave, that I have to leave.

Yesterday I received a request from the Mount Sinai Hospital Centre. I could start over new but somehow it feels wrong. I need to do something bigger, that matters.

5 days ago the military started a new campaign, I guess, they want to use this difficult time to find people, who are willing to fight for our country. One program is called Muirfield, JT tried to find out about them and told me to…

I heard a knock on my door and closed the diary before I told him to come in.

"Catherine,…!" he hesitated, not sure what to say next.

"Can I come in?" I nodded quickly and he closed the door behind him. When he came closer, out of the shadows and into the light of the lamp on my night stand, I gasped.

He wore blue boxer shorts and a dark tank top and looked unbelievably sexy.

And I just couldn't help but wonder, why Vincent Keller came into my room in the middle of the night…

Hey guys you all be wondering What will happen in the next chapter? The truth is that I have a little advance ratio of Vincent and Catherine, these next episodes will try that relationship VINCat go slower because it will occur several interesting things. Pease review, your comments make that I love more and more to this story. This story will be updated soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Previously on ´Lawyer Chandler´

And I just couldn't help but wonder why Vincent Keller came into my room in the middle of the night…

Catherine's POV

I called out for him, once, twice, but he wouldn't answer.

Things became weird when I got up from my bed, stepped closer toward where he stood before- and found the door closed.

"Vincent!" I whispered.

If this wasn't a clear sign of the fact, that the painkillers started to affect my brain functions, than what would?!

I mentally scolded myself; as if Vincent would come to your room in the middle of the night.

´Please, Chandler! Hallucinations about Vincent?!

Ok, Vincent wasn't here but I couldn't get this last lines of his diary entry out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to sleep.

An hour later I picked it up again and continued reading.

… One program is called Muirfield, JT tried to find out about them and told me to think about it, in case that I really planned to join the army.

What would I leave behind? Alex, the wedding, my parents. This has to be something, right?

I looked the program up online, yesterday. A general, Lee Zhao, is building up a special forces group, based on his research about the changes in the human body, induced through injections of technically modified adrenaline. Those soldiers would be stronger, better, because their body would learn to use his energy reserves better.

I do understand, why JT wants me to participate. It really does sound impressive to be almost invincible...

The entry ended here and I found myself surprised and worried at the some time. I just had to continue reading to find out which choice Vincent made all those years ago.

The date of the following entry was weird: 11/ 25 / 2008.

Well, this was interesting going to be interesting.

To see the date of the last entry brings a lot of emotions back, even after so many years have passed. I decided to start writing again to remember what happened, but also to remember to never forget it. Flashes of my time in the program just keep coming back.

I remember a woman, Vanessa. She injected us and I remember that she watched over us during our training sessions.

I remember how we fought, how I changed. The only thing I can t remember is how the hell Zach and I escaped the death- command, how we survived this hell.

I remember Vanessa warning us, the fact, that we owe her our lives. After she died I secretly attended her funeral to thank her one last time. Right now I can't see any option, that would make it possible for me, to let my family and JT know, that I survived, that I'm alive and right here in New York.

12/ 7 / 2008

JT knows now. He is the only one and he almost died of a heart attack, when I showed up at his apartment. But he has to be the only one. It's easier and everyone who knows, is in danger or could betray me. We analyzed my blood and right now we have to try and understand what happened to me before we can start to find a cure.

And I swear, to fully understand this, I'm gonna need time. It seems pretty hard to believe, that those ´adrenaline injections´ actually changed my DNA.

Page 10 ended and I had to put the diary down. He was right – this was pretty hard to believe.

I had stopped reading and was now aware of how tired I felt after all of that.

But the things I read, the way it made me feel, followed me into my dreams.

´I know why I woke up, the second I do. I get up to go to the bathroom. The door is closed but not locked. I open it and must have missed the sound of the water, the sound of the shower. But now, that I see Vincent's n*** back through the lightly steamed up glass walls of the shower, I certainly don't mind.

Those firemen on the calendar at Tess´ apartment are lousy, compared to my sight right now.

He turns and I freeze. He isn't alone, in fact he is kissing a woman.

They look at me directly and the redhead asks:" And who are you?" `

"Catherine, come on! You need to wake up!"`

I opened my eyes and was welcomed by Vincent, leaning over me and a piercing pain in my ribcage.

My hands flew to my wound and pressed against it do ease the pain, only that it didn't work.

Something just felt completely wrong, I tried to breathe the pain away, which made things only worse and lifted my s*** up.

This would have been funny: Vincent in front of me, his hair still wet from showering, watching me undressing myself.

It would be, if it wasn't painful.

"Vincent, help me!" I cried.

The bandage over the left side of my chest was soaked with blood.

Vincent's POV

"Ok, Cat, listen to me!"

Her face was distorted with pain. "Will you let me take a look at the wound?"

What a question, Dr. Keller. She had to, if she didn't want to bleed out.

We had no time to waste now and I ran to the bathroom for some material to redress her wound.

"Catherine, you're gonna be ok!" Honestly? I wasn't so sure about that, given the amount of blood she had lost and the colour of her skin: paper white.

She had lifted her shirt and I carefully pulled the material away to take a look at the wound.

"Ok, a stitch broke! Good news is, most of the blood already dried!"

Her hands were shaking and she was sweating now.

"I'll give you something against the shock, ok?"

She nodded but opened her eyes wide in shock, when I filled the syringe and cleaned the skin on her arm to inject her.

"Wait, no! NO, no, no, Vincent. What are you doing?!"

"Please, Catherine, it'll help you!"

I softly caressed her cheek. She needed to trust me with this.

After the injection she closed her eyes and the slow change of her facial impression was recognizable after a minute.

She looked more relaxed now. When the wound was cleaned up and redressed, she just opened her eyes and murmured a short "Thank you!", before I left to let her sleep it off.

This would need time, Catherine, her wound and I for myself, to deal with everything.

I sat down at the couch, head in hands, a bottle of cold water pressed against the skin of my forehead.

The knocks on my front door brought me back out of my thoughts, I opened:

"Tori?!" She came in, not asking for permission.

"Oh, Vincent, I just needed to see you!" She stretched the words ´needed´ and ´see´ unnaturally, smiled, pushed me back against the wall, her hands on my chest.

I was surprised, too surprised to act.

This wasn't good. I wasn't alone and that's, why Tori had to leave.

"Now that you say it, No! No, I'm not happy to see you."

My rejection mirrored on her face, sadly not the way I hoped it would.

Instead of just walking away, she freed her wrists from my grip, took a step forward and kissed me, hard.

Catherine's POV

Whatever Vincent gave me, it definitely helped.

Getting up didn't hurt this time and I could breathe freely again.

The bathroom was pretty far away and I called Vincent to help me walk.

When he didn't answer, I got up on my own, used the wall to support my weight and went to the hallway.

Oh, no! This wasn't supposed to happen: Vincent was standing in the kitchen, kissing the girl from my dream, the redhead, Tori!

No, this wasn't happening. This just showed once more, how stupid I am for trusting the people I fall for. This time Vincent was the one, who hurt me and made me cry.

Hi guys wow over 100 reviews many thanks. This chapter is very interesting and a little sad, I want to know what you think of this chapter, I follow? A greeting. This story was updated soon xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The truth was very disappointing: I did believe that Vincent was special but he was just like all men.

And men used to defraud me. I felt helpless because this scene reminded me of all the anger I felt towards Manuel and those images of Vincent and Manuel stuck in my head.

My heart was slowly falling for Vincent and the strong feeling of betrayal made me feel sick in my bones.

Right now I couldn't escape without being seen by Vincent but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing my sobs so I pressed my face into the pillow.

When I heard, that the frond door had been closed, I expected that Tori had left.

Knocks on the door: I stayed quiet. He knocked again: "Catherine?"

He waited:" Are you… ok?"

And then he just came in.

Before I knew what was going on, he caressed the back of my head, my hair.

No, I won't let him touch me. I sat up, wiped my tears away and fled into the corner of the bed, away from him.

"Nothing!" my voice was hoarse but my hope was that he was too blind to see the pain in my eyes.

"I'm fine." but I felt weak and my heart was shattered into pieces.

"Ok, Catherine, why are you crying?"

No, he didn't even see me, he didn't recognize that I had watched everything?

I played ignorant:" Someone came by a few minutes ago, right? I heard how the door closed and when I was calling for help, you didn't show up!"

He didn't even bother to answer.

"I saw her, Vincent. I saw you! And right now I find it quite hard to believe that you still need a lawyer for your divorce."

I had no control over my voice and it broke when tears of anger ran over my cheeks.

But he got angry too, stood up and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, she still is my wife but for the record, she kissed me."

I huffed in anger. That was so cliché, that's what they all say.

"Sure, that's probably the reason why you were about to undress yourself?" This was not the whole truth and in fact quite unfair and childish but I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer.

"Catherine-"

"Oh stop ´Catherine- ing´ me" This made things even worse.

"I didn't even know what we were, you know?"

"We are friends, Catherine, that's all. What did you think?" His voice was calm, his tone serious. He meant that? Friends! This was just bold. But friends wouldn't work for me.

And by the way, I was stuck in his apartment for now.

"Sure!" I nodded and swallowed the huge lump in my throat.

He got up as if nothing had happened:" You hungry?"

Smile, Catherine. By the way, when did I become such a bundle of nerves?

"I'm starving." the smile on my face felt weird but since he dropped the `let's be friends´- bomb on me, I needed my time to recover.

He left to prepare dinner and because I had nothing better to do, I continued with the diary.

´JT woke me up and he was in the best mood I had seen him in in all those months since I came back.

He wouldn't tell me lies to keep my hopes up, not if he wasn´t sure that he found anything.

But today he said that he found a cure.

He had tested it already and the last step would be to test it on me.

We tried it today, mostly because I had nothing to loose.

JT has this plan. He would write down the changes he expects and compare them to the changes that I feel.

The feeling of the serum in my veins was similar to the injections Muirfield gave us.

My scar is gone now; JT didn't see that coming but all I feel is relief.

At med-school the students learn to have a look at the long- term effects of their experiments. For now we have to focus on that. But no matter how hard I try, I can ´t sense the presence of the beast anymore.

JT had set up several hints to lure Muirfield out, traps, wrong paths to find out whether they were still searching for me. Another thing we would need to find out, if I ever planned to be out in public again.´

This entry was 6 years old, so Vincent was human after all and this could have been just another story after all.

Vincent's POV

Friends: Vincent, really?

I was a complete idiot for pushing her away like this.

This ´friends´- thing wasn't working for me, not when I constantly felt the urge to comfort and kiss her when we were close. It was easy to admit that I had just f*** up big time.

And she had every right to be jealous, though I told her the truth, Tori kissed me.

And if I saw her with another man I would surely react jealous too.

There had to be a way for us out of the ´friend-zone´, I just didn't find it yet.

Fixing us dinner surely wouldn't hurt.

Catherine POV.

My phone woke me up, the ID of the caller made me wonder.

"Evan?! Hey."

"Hey, Cat! It's good to hear your voice again. I'm at your apartment…! But apparently you aren't. Don't you live here anymore?"

"Evan…no, I … uhhm" I cleared my throat and tried to answer again.

" No, I moved… it just didn't work out, you know?"

And before I knew what I was doing I had told him my current address, Vincent's address.

Evans charming british accent made me remember how much I missed him. In fact I realized, just how much I had cut my friends out of my life in the last couple of weeks.

"I'm on my way!" I would change this right here and now. Since Vincent was my ´friend´, why couldn't I invite Evan to visit me?!

Vincent's POV

Dinner was ready and I would use my chance to talk to her.

"Catherine..!" I called for her to avoid any awkward conversations before dinner.

She came out of her door and when we both heard the knocks on the door, she smiled widely.

"Who…?"

She opened the door:"Evan!"

Ok, this was going to be interesting.

**Hello everyone, sorry for not raising before this chapter, I have had many exams this week. I know many that you follow this story you have several questions: Vincent is not a beast because jt find a cure and Muirfield has he disappeared completely, all unhappy that again VINCat history and I will, there will be no more beasts. What will happen to our wonderful Evan? As Vincent react? Please this story is getting very exciting. I continue? This story will be updated soon. Thanks Thisisjulchen ! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on ´Lawyer Chandler´:

She came out of her room and when we both heard the knocks on the door, she smiled widely.

„Who...?"

She opened the door:" Evan!"

Ok, this was going to be interesting.

Chapter 13

When I opened the door a familiar face greeted me, smiling widely.

„Heeeeeey!" My voice was higher than usual and cheerful.

„So good to see you!" I squealed a little and totally meant what I had said. With Tess on vacation and my sister in Miami, I was glad to have some company other than Vincent.

Without asking him for further permission, I opened the door for Evan to step in and he hugged me tightly. Ohh god, he smelled soooo good.

His hair was shorter now and he looked even more handsome then he did last time, if this was even possible.

He let go of me and the frown on Vincent's face was not to stay unrecognized.

Evan missed the tension between Vincent and me or decided to ignore it for the moment.

„Vincent, meet Evan! We know each other since kindergarden."

Vincent shook Evans hand reluctantly.

Evan naturally pulled me closer. I didn´t mind and Evan was an actual friends but: if Vincent wanted that, why not give him something to see.

„Evan, why don´t you stay over for dinner? We have so much to talk about."

And with an obvious glare to Vincent:" Of coarse only if you are ok with that!"

„Sure!" His answer was as short as it could possibly be and I could see that he tried to be polite but his eyes betrayed him. ´Friends!`I huffed inwardly but it also made me unbelievably happy to see that reaction.

Maybe we had a chance, maybe we just needed to talk. The situation with Tori did bother me, more than I wanted to admit but he said, that she kissed him, right?

To my own surprise Vincent´s kitchen allowed us to prepare a simple but decent meal for dinner.

While Vincent and Evan tested their small talk qualities on each other, I did most of the work and after 20 minutes I interrupted their awkward conversation.

Much to my chagrin Evan started the ´interesting´ questions when we started eating.

„Are you two dating?" he asked directly. Besides Tess he was the only person, who I didn´t mind to ask that question.

Vincent choked on his water and looked at me. All I gave him was a small smile and a nod; he would have to answer this question.

„N-No-No,Not at all!" he spoke to fast and stammered the word ´No´ more than said it.

„We just..., she... we´re friends!" his voice seemed to be at least on octave higher at the last word.

I turned to Evan and smiled, while Vincent desperately searched for a question to ask and draw the attention away from him.

„Well, how did you meet?" he asked.

„My dearest Cat and I grew up together." His british accent was charming and sexy but not even half as interesting as the mix of a faked smile and suppressed jealousy on Vincent's Face.

I giggled and answered:" Yeah, we have quite some history together, Evannis!" That had been his nickname at school and since his mother totally loved it, I never really stopped using it.

By the time Vincent had clinked himself out of the conversation whereas I enjoyed how easy it was to talk to Evan.

"You aren´t playing fair, Kitty cat!"

Evan focused back on the conversation with Vincent:

„Where did you two meet?"

I blushed a little in remembrance of the first time we met. If only Evan knew, how this picture of Vincent with wet hair and only a towel around his waist had burned itself into my brain.

Honestly, back than I wanted nothing more than to step closer, kiss him then and there and pull that damn towel down.

He answered differently, of coarse:" A friend of mine set up a meeting for Catherine and me. She is my lawyer in the divorce of my soon to be- ex wife.

This time I felt Vincent´s heavy gaze on me but when I looked at him he got up quickly to clean up the kitchen.

Evan followed me to my guest room, firstly to not bother Vincent but also because I felt like I needed some privacy.

Vincent´s POV

She was kidding me, right? I had o lie ff I said that I didn´t like that new site of Catherine that I just got to know. Never before did I see her around her friends in such a good mood. But I also felt that that tension between us.

I get the fact that I made a mistake by letting Tori into my apartment, letting her kiss me and also by lying to Catherine about my feelings for her. I only deserved to be punished, but with making me jealous? Did she say that they were friends, too? He knows her better than I do and it scares me.

Catherine´s laughter made me smile though, when I heard her through the living room.

I stepped closer involuntarily and through the door I could hear them talk.

`"You are sure that he only wants to be your ´friend´? Because the way he looks at you, it´s pretty scary, Cat.´she chuckled lightly. „Scary?" „Yes, scary. He looked like he was about to throw me out of his flat when we sat at dinner.´

I didn´t know that my face was giving away my emotions that easily.

´Sorry I didn´t tell you about my problems with Manuel but it´s still hard for me to talk about that. But with Vincent I felt save, you now? I thought that I could start over new but his ex showed up and he kissed her. Well, he says that she kissed him and I believe him. But when he told me that he wouldn´t want a relationship with me... I don´t know. Maybe I just expected him to feel the way I do but we both know that I´m not very good with this stuff. Maybe I just fall in love with the wrong people.´

Woah, this was more than I dared to hope for. I was the biggest coward on the planet for not telling her the truth. But she didn´t turn away from me so maybe we just needed to sort things out if we truly wanted to start a relationship.

I leaned against the wall of the hall way and whispered:"I love you, Catherine!" before I went back to the kitchen.

Five minutes later they came out of the guestroom and Evan was about to leave.

„Don´t be a stranger, ok?" Catherine muttered and hugged him. „I missed you so much. I love you, Evan."

„Love you too!" he kissed her hair and I had to look away.

„We could actualy get a coffee tomorrow, if you are free."

„Sure, I´ll text you. Oh, and Cat? You look like you´ve grown a little in the past 3 months!"

„Evan!" She punched his chest lightly and laughed.

Goodbye, Cat!"

She closed the door and leaned against it.

**Hey guys! 214 reviews Wow, many thanks for yours reviews. This chapter is fun because Vincent is very jealous. What you feel about this chapter? Let me know with a revision.¿ evan will happen now that is gone? Vincent catherine tell him how you feel? Please review. xx Thank you very much Thisisjulchen!**


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine POV

I didn't realize it at first but now that Evan was gone, we were alone again.

And the expression on Vincent's face told me came was next: he wanted to talk. He was right, we needed to but, this didn't make the situation any easier.

Why can't he understand that I need to reorganize my feelings for him?

Why can't he understand how he hurt me when he labelled our relationship with the ´friend´- thing?

I thought that he felt the same way I did, for god's sake, he even told me that.

´Calm down, Cat!´ I told myself and hopelessly tried to relax a little.

Vincent practically stared at me, his expression gave nothing away but his eyes did.

I froze immediately at the sheer intensity and while I couldn't move, my mind told me to run.

Slowly, yet powerful he rose from the couch. Oh no, this was bad, really bad. Now I was nervous and confused.

Vincent carefully stepped closer as if I were a frightened deer and he had to make sure not to move too quickly.

Then he was right in front of me, at arms length and I looked up into his eyes.

`Breathe Cat, just breathe` I had this sentence on repeat on my mind.

Vincent POV

She was close and it took the last inch of my willpower to not kiss her right here and then.

If I wanted this to work, she would have to be the one to make a move now, to show me, that she wanted that too.

When she lifted her right hand, I expected her to slap me. I wouldn't blame her, but she carefully entwined our hands, took the last step and kissed me.

She made me forget everything around us, there was no yesterday, no tomorrow when she kissed me. The kiss was soft, lovely and over too soon. She pulled away and lowered her head.

"Vincent, I can't keep doing that." She murmured sadly.

"Why not? Catherine!" carefully I caressed her cheek and let my fingers glide under her chin, to make her look at me.

"I feel nothing for Tori." Each word was meant to reassure her.

"Ever since you showed up here, I knew that there was something special about you, about us!"

"Vincent, the first day we kissed, I thought that Tori was the past for you and then you kissed told me that you made a mistake and I believe you but it's kind of hard to forget.

I need time to think about us!" She said a little angry now.

"But Catherine- "she interrupted my and continued:

"No Vincent, I need time, okay? You said that I am your friend and friends don't kiss, right?

Why did you say that? This is just so confusing and I need to organize that mess in my brain you created. Good night, Vincent!"

She turned and walked away without looking back.

Catherine POV

Jeez, why was I so confused.

Because he kissed me? I was intimidated by him and by the way I felt when we were in the same room. My brain worked against my heart. The previous week was like an endless ´he loves me, he loves me not´- game.

A hot bath was what I needed right now to distract me from Vincent but unfortunately it didn't work. At first I had those ridiculous daydreams about Vincent joining me in the bathtub, then his kiss with Tori kept me occupied.

On my last attempt I closed my eyes and shut my thoughts down. I concentrated on the feeling of the hot water on my skin and it seemed to wash all the pain, the heartache and stress away, it felt heavenly.

I changed into a pair of flannel pyjamas, a birthday gift from Tess, pulled my wet hair up into a bun and wanted nothing more than to get into my room, my bed.

Vincent wasn't alone, JT who I hadn't seen in ages sat with him on the couch.

"Dude, Tori just came here?" he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Well, she showed up, I let her in and she… kissed me!" I could tell that he was embarrassed, a lot!

"What? You can't be serious! And Cat? What did she say?"

The hint of a grin hushed over my face when I heard how JT snapped at Vincent.

"JT, I mean it! She saw us."

"So?" "What!" Vincent shot back. "Did you talk about it?"

"We did… she needs time!" I could barely understand him because he whispered the words.

"You are an idiot!" JT scolded him.

Before I would fall asleep in the hallway, I quickly sneaked into my room and fell asleep the second my head hit thee pillow.

In the morning I put on my robe and went to the kitchen.

Vincent was cooking and again I had to ask myself how any girl, let alone me, was supposed to think properly if he was around. He wore black boxer shorts. Only black boxers, nothing else and I stood for a second to enjoy the view. I wonder if he did this out of habit, or on purpose.

"Good Morning!" my voice was husky and I cleared my throat.

He jumped a little and turned to me. "Good morning, Catherine… I'll just put a shirt on." When he came back from his room, he wore a black t shirt and sweat pants.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care. I'm just hungry, I'll be fine with whatever you prepared." I said nonchalantly.

"Fine, when will Evan come?" He didn't sound pleased by the thought.

"He'll pick me up in the afternoon. You are ok with that, are you? I mean, that he comes here?"

"No, I'm not, Catherine." he looked straight into my eyes and the power in his voice, the determination surprised me. Oh, yes! This is the jealous Vincent Keller coming through.

He put a big plate with pancakes to the table and sat down. The food smelled delicious and I smiled at the fact that he cooked it.

"Well, now that you mentioned it… you won't have to let him into your house ´ll just meet somewhere else…"

We were interrupted by the doorbell. I sat closer to the door, got up and looked at him, asking for permission. "I'll open…" I muttered and left, when he nodded at me.

For the second time in the last few hours I completely froze. Tori stared at me, her bright eyes widened in surprise.

I snapped out of my rigidity and said to Vincent without turning away from Tori: "Vincent, Your wife."

**Hi! I am very grateful for your comments you are magnificent, Thank you, what do you think of this chapter ?, Please review I really appreciate it, Vincent is being an idiot kiss Tori total. Do ye think the same as me ?. What will happen in the next chapter? Henceforth will put more and more interesting this historia¡ Thisisjulchen Thanks! This story will be updated soon**.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Catherines POV

What the hell was going on here and more importantly: why was Tori here?  
>I took a few steps away from the door, not turning away from her to give her some space and a chance to see Vincent but I couldn´t stop my subconscious from worrying and getting annoyed.<br>Vincent came closer, suddenly stood beside me and if looks could kill, Tori would be dead by now.

One would be able to feel and touch the tension in the air around us.  
>I didn´t dare to speak, this was clearly not my issue and so I carefully looked from Vincent to the unwelcome intruder.<br>Then she looked at me and the situation was about to escalate into a direction I didn't prefer.  
>"Who are you? His new girlfriend? Because he just can´t stop texting me." Her tone was b*** and she flattered her eyes at Vincent in a flirty manor.<p>

What? I thought that Vincent was done with her, so why text her?  
>Jeez, how stupid is this damn guy? I inwardly rolled my eyes at him and my anger started to boil again.<p>

"Not at all!" I snapped at her. "You want to know whats going on here?! He says that we are friends, meaning FRIENDS!" I spit the last word at her as if it were poison.  
>"Friends don´t kiss, right? You kissed him, so, what are you to him? What game are you plying here, Tori? At first you are cheating on him, then you come back to kiss him!<br>And you, Vincent, are what!? – too weak to push her away? I´m so tired of your behaviour. You need to decide, Vincent! "  
>Wow, I felt so relieved, now that everything was said that had to be said.<br>Vincent looked at me with wide eyes as if he had seen a ghost, probably because he had never seen me screaming before, let alone at him.

I turned on my heels and stormed away, leaving Vincent with my ultimatum.  
>Relieve flooded my mind and I started laughing at the situation. The previous weeks and the anger they brought with them, Manuel, Vincent, my accident and now Tori; how uneventful my life had been before…<br>And here I was crying again because of Vincent.  
>Slowly I realised how ridiculous this situation was and this would end right here and now: Catherine Elizabeth Chandler won´t cry one more tear for this man.<p>

A few minutes later Vincent knocked on my door, two glasses of red wine is his hand.

"I suppose that means that your wife is gone now?"  
>After I had regained control over my emotions I had sat back against the bed and leaned my had against the mattress. Now I looked up at him and he carefully kneeled down in front of me and handed me a glass. I took a deep slug of the wine and a welcoming feeling spread in my mouth. The wine was tasty, a little bit sweet and my empty stomach rewarded me with a slight dizziness.<br>He took a seat beside me and looked down at the glass in his hands.  
>"Maybe we should just start over new" I suggested in a whisper.<br>He looked up at me, not quite sure about my intentions.  
>"I mean, I could move into a hotel until I find an apartment or ask JT for help, maybe even Evan."<p>

"So we… need time." his shallow voice send a cold shiver down my spine.  
>"Come on, Cat. You don´t need to go, ok? From tomorrow on I´ll start working again and with my long shifts we would barely see each other anyway. You could get the time you need… Please don´t go, ok!" he begged.<br>I went through my options: I just needed to find the best for myself right now.

Tow months later

After the incident and my suggestion towards Vincent, that I would move, things changed between us. He was right, real life had both of us back pretty soon and our shifts made it nearly impossible for us to meet at home.  
>We talked little in the beginning but at least Tori didn´t show up anymore. After my outburst her problems with the divorce seemed to have vanished miraculously and the case ´Dr. Vincent Keller´ was closed pretty soon.<br>Tess offered me to stay at her place but since things worked out quite well with Vincent and most of my stuff was at his place, I decided to stay.  
>We did talk through the problem together and we knew how we felt for each other but the problems did´t just vanish.<br>I knew that he would be jealous whenever I went out with Evan and one day a week ago, when Evan came by to pick me up, he had brought flowers.  
>I had made a joke about a lack of flowers in Vincent´s apartment, so he decided to buy me some. Vincent clearly didn't approve this gesture.<br>Yesterday we went out with JT and Tess and when he saw me dancing with this Lowen- guy who flirted with me, he left the club and went home.

Later at that night I sat at home watching Game of thrones on TV, when someone knocked on the door.  
>Vincent wasn´t home and because he had a key and I wasn´t expecting anyone that late at night, I asked through the door:" Hello?! Who is it?" I didn´t get any answer so I made a detour through the kitchen and grabbed a knife when the person at the door didn´t stop knocking.<br>We didn´t have a spy on the door and I wouldn´t call the police for nothing so I opened the door and peeked out.  
>Vincent was leaning against the doorframe and had his eyes closed.<p>

When he heard that I opened the door, he opened his eyes.  
>"You trying to kill me?!" he mumbled. His pointed at the knife lazily and that was when I realized how drunk he was.<br>"Oh Vincent!" I tried to support his weight with my shoulder. He looked like he was about to pass out any second and I was glad when we reached the couch.  
>"You drank!?" I voiced the obvious.<br>"A little…" he huffed and started giggling.  
>A giggling Vincent?! Nothing you get to see that often but I got up to get him some water.<br>He clumsily tried to get rid of his shoes and layed down.  
>"So, why did you flirt with this damn Lowen?"<br>"Vincent, please let´s not discuss this now!"  
>"He didn´t even look- "<br>"Vincent, stop! Is this the reason why you went drinking?"  
>"You!"<br>"I… am your reason…?!"  
>"I know that we needed time but I gave you time, ok? I waited for two f*** months and then you dance with this idiot? What do you want me to do? "<br>He abruptly sat up- "Wow, the room is spinning…"  
>I helped him to sit up and lean against the back of the couch.<br>I listened to his rambling for a few minutes until he fell asleep in this awkward position.

Vincent´s POV  
>I woke up on the couch with a serious headache and no memory of last night at all.<br>Catherine came from the kitchen with an Advil and a fresh glass of water.  
>"Good morning sleepyhead. How is your head doing?" she gave a pityfull smile when I furrowed my eyebrows and sat down.<br>"Uhhm, why did I… sleep on the couch?" I hesitated and tried to remember pieces of the previous night.  
>"You came home yesterday, totally drunk and started a discussion about the fact that you practically waited an eternity for me and that you- !" she smiled and when the situation between us couldn´t get any more awkward, I interrupthed her<br>"Catherine…" I sighted, at first because I wanted her to be quiet. But if she wanted to have this talk right now…

**Hi, I'm sorry for taking so long to write, I have had many exams in college and I have not had much time, did vincent express their feelings ?, I want to know what you think about this chapter. Please review, are highly appreciated and I read. This story was updated soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Lawyer Chandler

Previously: "Catherine..." I sighted, at first because I wanted her to be quiet.

But if she wanted to have this talk right now. ...

"Catherine, what I said..."

My phone rang and Cat signed me to answer before she gave me some privacy. "JT?" "Hey man, I just wanted to check that you are OK after yesterday evening! Aaaaaand: You know that today is valentines day?!

Time to woo our ladies!" JT sounded over- enthusiastically cheerful. Valentine's day, huh? JT was right, this was my chance to woo Catherine, show her what she means to me! The whole program!

After I finished my call with JT, Catherine came back from the kitchen and broke the uncomfortable silence:" Today is valentine's day and Evan asked me to meet him for dinner. Beth broke up with him this morning and he sounded like he needed someone to talk to." She nervously kneaded her fingers as if she wanted to continue but interrupted herself.

"A date... !" I asked before I could control my surprise and jealousy.

"It's not a date!" She protested.

"Evan made a reservation at Wolfgang 's Steakhouse months ago and he wouldn't want to waste it. Anyway, he'll pick me up at 7!"

"Sure, go have dinner with the guy who suffers a break up on Valentines day!" I said sarcastically.

"Vincent, you have no right to be jealous. You're not the only man in my life and you gave away our precious opportunity 3 months ago. You can't forbid me to see anyone, you ' ex- wife- kisser'!" With this statement she left the room, gladly she didn't seem too angry! I had to laugh about her childish curse.

'Ex- wife - kisser'? Jeez, didn't intend to annoy her like this or that she would snap that easily.

'Oh Catherine, I'll show you how Vincent Keller woos his lady' I whispered to myself. This was the time to fight with all of my weapons.I got my phone and jacket and left.

Catherine 's POP

I suddenly felt exhausted and tired again. So Vincent still though that he had a chance with me?

We had managed to successfully avoid the topic in the last few weeks but now he brought it up again. He surely wasn't the only man in my life, the most attractive one in my eyes though!

Time to move on! This didn't make the meeting with Evan a date but it couldn't hurt though, he was sweet, handsome and charming after all.

I opened my wardrobe and got my outfit out ready for the evening. I chose a maroon- coloured dress with a line of pearls at the neck and a beautiful A - line skirt.

5 hours later:

Since I had still time left till Evan would pick me up, I smuggled into my blanket on my bed and read.

When Vincent knocked on the door I murmured:" Come in..." but he didn't open. I got up and opened the door, only to find a giant Teddy bear sitting on the ground with a red plush heart in his hands.

I smiled to myself against my will, picked the Teddy up and read the little card that came with it. 'From: Ex- wife - kisser '

Seriously? Our argument was ridiculous but I couldn't stop giggling at the card. When he left the bathroom I used my chance to tease him. After all two could play this game, right?

"Do you have any idea who placed this exaggerated bear in front of my room?"

" Mhh, maybe? "

"How am I supposed to thank him if I don't know him? "

"I'm sure he'll come back for you.." he whispered.

"Please tell me that you aren't trying to win me over with a bear. What's next? Roses? And about that card: do you think that's funny?"

This Mr. Keller, ... I guess he's trying to apologise. And about that card: he honestly made a huge mistake when he let his ex kiss kiss him while he was in love with a special girl.

I'm sorry, Catherine!"

When he had finished I was at a loss of words. That was so sweet and his honesty... I felt this certain sting in my heart when I looked at him.

"That is ... wow, I uhm... need to go. Evan will be here soon!" This wasn't the answer he expected. He frowned a little but let me go, I grabbed the Teddy at one of his over dimensional wars and dragged him into my room.

Vincent 's POP

At least she didn't hate it! 30 minutes later, at 7:30 pm Evan still didn't show up. Catherine walked past me into the living room and looked stunning. She wore murder high heels and in the gorgeous dark red dress her legs looked even longer.

"Catherine, you look beautiful... wow! "

"Thank you! " She bushed a little and sat down.

"So you talked to this Keller- guy again? " She asked.

"I think he still considers to win your heart. .."

"What does he have in mind? " She asked with serious curiosity.

"High classified information, I'm not authorised to tell!" I smiled.

2 minutes later she was gone and it was safe to say that Evan was a prick to let her wait for so long! No wonder Beth left him!

Time for me to treat her like the beautiful woman she was. Catherine once told me how much she loved roses...

I left again and searched for the flower seller at the end of the road.

"How many roses can I get?"

"Sir, it's Valentines day! I have one red rose left, but some more in different colours." He said regretfull.

"Good luck with your girl!" He added before I left, luck was exactly what I needed.

Catherine' s POP

It was half past eleven by now and the evening with Evan was pretty depressing because he was basically mourning after Beth all the time.

Besides that, my feet hurt and I was tired so I asked Evan to bring me home.

I opened the front door, the apartment was dark and I wondered if Vincent was asleep already.

When I turned the little lamp in the hallway on, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh my god! " I whispered and covered my mouth with one hand in surprise!

**Hi all, thanks for your comments so good, I never imagined esta That would eat to 150 story esta think is the most beautiful chapter Because I catherine expresses His feelings differently, it was Also the day of San Valentin. What pensais de este chapter, it is pretty? You like the way it is Expressed vincent? What will catherine Have Seen for WHO she is jumping tears?, Please Revision. The next chapter will have any available bit of humor. Thanks Thisisjulchen. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

The room was filled with roses, their scent lingered in the air like a lovely, soft perfume and I felt like I was standing on a meadow summer. I closed the door behind me and walked further in until I found Vincent sleeping on the couch, this man never failed to surprise me. He looked gorgeous in his tux and I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see him dressed up like this. A folded piece of paper caught my eye, he must have dropped it when he fell asleep and I slowly stepped closer to pick it up, careful not to wake him.

Dear Catherine,

I want you to know that my heart can not bear the pain of thinking that you don't return my feelings, my love for you.

Please forgive me. I caused you so much pain and anger, believe me when I say that if I was given a chance to take it back I would without hesitation. All I have left to say is to beg you to start over new and let the past be the past. I love you and I don't get tired of telling you over and over again. Let me demonstrate you that I'm willing to give my best.

Please don't run from me again.

V.

I wiped away the tears that prickled down my cheeks at the beautiful words that came from Vincent and made my heart swell with love for him and faith in us. My heart told me what to do and the fear in my mind, that our relationship wouldn't work, faded away.

...

No other man kept me awake so many nights before in my life and Vincent did lately. How difficult could a be in a relationship with Vincent become? But valentines day once again showed me that I wasn't made single. In jeans and a blue silk blouse and left my room but didn't find Vincent on the couch. He stood in the kitchen, his back turned towards me, dressed in comfortable clothes. The flowers were still in place from last night and I took a moment to drink in the scene with my eyes.

"Good morning! " I said playfully and smiled when he turned in surprise.

"Good morning ". Slowly I sat down on one of the bar chairs and looked up into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something but I don't know how to do it! " I said directly but the silence between us wasn't uncomfortable when he waited for me to find the right words.

He stepped closer and I used my chance: who wanted to talk when showing the feelings was so easy!

I grabbed both his hands, pulled myself into his arms and kissed him as is life depended on it.

After a moment of surprise he kissed me back with the same passion.

When I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his, we smiled and tried to calm our breathing.

I ignored the voice of disapproval in my head.

"I love you, Catherine!" He mumbled and i answered truthfully:"I love you, too! " against his lips.

Vincent 's POP

After the difficulties we had to face before, this felt like a dream.

I wanted to kiss her, cherish and worship her company, show her that I loved her.

"Last night-" I started but she laid a finger on my lips to make me stop.i caressed her hand with mine and slowly kissed her fingers while she tried to speak, distracted by my actions.

"Thank you for the flowers, thank you for waiting."

She smirked at me when she continued:" At first when I came home I expected you to hide in the hallway to surprise me but when I found you sleeping. ..!"

"Are you laughing at me?"

She giggled:" You looked so cute in a tux, snoring into the night! " She stated and it was my turn to pout.

"The flowers were supposed to surprise you but I didn't know that Evan meant what he said when he took you on a 'night- out'. And for the record, I am pretty sure that I don't snore."

"No, you don't! And I was surprised, I still am! Thank you so much! "

She said sweetly and rewarded me with a kiss.

"You told me that a single rose wouldn't change your mind and I thought that maybe a few more would warm you heart a little. It's cheesy, isn't it? !"

She rolled her eyes at me and I grinned like a teenager in love when I handed her a cup of fresh coffee and prepared breakfast.

"You're crazy! " I just couldn't get enough of this woman.

"Crazy in love!" She hugged me from behind and I turned my head to kiss her. We would never make it to breakfast if she continued to distract me.

The phone rang and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Keller!" What the hell? The number of the hospital appeared on the screen. My shift was supposed to start in 4 hours...

"Mr. Keller, your wife was admitted to the hospital an hour ago after a major car accident. She is in surgery right now. " Apparently the news about my divorce hadn't made the road yet but I didn't bother to correct her right now.

"I'm on my way!" I answered and ended the call.

**Hi guys, Merry Christmas to all, how are you? hope well. This chapter is very nice, finally reconciled Vincent and catherine but Tori Continues-through here, she has an accident. What do you think of esta chapter?, Please review, your comments make me continue this story, Which Has Been Welcomed by many people and I appreciate the heart. Thank you. What will happen? Please review. This story was updated soon .Thanks Thisisjulchen and happy holidays! xx **


	18. Chapter 18

Lawyer Chandler

Chapter 18

Vincents POV

For a moment I felt like I was captured in a hilarious cartoon. Every time we finally believed in us, believed that there was a way, a chance for us, a major event crashed down on us with full power and threatened to destroy our happiness. But I was determined to not let that happen again.

Catherine woke me from my thoughts:" What's bothering you!" her tone was soft and caring.

"Tori, she is in the hospital. And it seems like I am still the one to be informed first!" this was so frustrating.

"Didn't you tell me once, that her parents died. Maybe you were the only one they could call." she stated.

"Vincent, if you want me to come with you…" she murmured.

" I'll just check whether she is ok."

"You won't kiss her, right?" she joked, an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I promise!" I whispered and kissed her sweetly.

Slowly I entered room 500 only to find it empty, except for Tori in her bed.

No one except me came to visit her, Cat seemed to be right.

She looked horrible, dark circles under her eyes, pale skin and she started sobbing when she saw me.

"I thought you wouldn't show…" she whispered and leaned back into her pillows.

"When they called me you were still in surgery. How are you, Tori?" I asked sincerely.

"I feel like I got hit by a train." she winced.

I handed her a glass of water from the tray next to her bed and she smiled thankfully.

"So, why did they call me? Do you need anything? Money?"

I wanted to get to the topic directly, wanted to find out why the hospital called me, to get home to Catherine again.

She answered hesitantly:" There are a few things I want to tell you. You decide whether you believe me but honestly, no matter how many up's and down's we had in our relationship, now that it's over, I beg you to forgive me. I just need you to know that I take the blame, I was the one who made mistakes, who cheated. You belong with Catherine, I saw you with her and I know how happy she makes you. Fight for her, ok?" her voice cracked and tears ran down her cheeks again.

For a long time Tori was the woman I loved and planned to spend the rest of my life with but things have changed. My heart belongs to Catherine.

"If I find out that you break her heart, I'll kick your a**." she smiled under tears.

All I felt was relieve, the issues between Tori and me were resolved now, once and for all.

"I'm sorry!"

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"For hurting you. Please forgive me."

"It's ok, we've all made mistakes."

She raised her voice again, this time more hopeful:" Do you remember the photos we made at the day of our wedding? There is a hidden copy of it at your place. I want you to have them." she smiled shyly.

"Where do you live, Tori? I mean, do you have a boyfriend?" The words were out before I could stop them.

"I moved to my parents house with Evan, we started dating a month ago."

This was the information I needed. I had moved on and so had Tori.

Half an hour later I came home, opened the front door and found Catherine laying on the couch, her hair up in a bun and a bowl of chocolate ice cream on her lap, watching a crime show.

"Hey, you are eating my short supply of ice cream." I laughed and kissed her on her sweet lips. "Ahh, that's not my fault! I opened the refrigerator and the ice cream screamed at me to eat it." She shifted her legs, I sat down next to her and she offered me a huge spoon of ice cream.

"So, crime show is it then?" I responded to the woman screaming form the screen to us.

"I almost studied criminology but decided to become a lawyer like dad." she looked at me and continued to dig her spoon into the ice.

"And you? Are a doctor but can't see blood?"

"I love my job and no, I have no problem with seeing blood. Do you have to work tomorrow?" I tried to change the topic

"Tomorrow I have a day of, why?" she smiled.

"I have an idea. You and I have a date tomorrow."

**Hi all, I'm sorry for the delay to upload this chapter. What do you think of this chapter This chapter ?, because I like Tori and Vincent are forgiven, VINCat are together. Next week I will upload the last chapter. I might do another story continuing this. Please Review, I read all your comments.**


End file.
